


Lazy Day

by BloodyScars



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyScars/pseuds/BloodyScars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey have a lazy day in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute fluffy fic about Gallavich.

Mickey knew when he was gay. He was 15. He remembers growing up hearing his dad talk about gays. He remembers his dad saying they where bad and shouldn’t live. He tried to change who he was. He hated himself. He didn’t want to be like that. He lost his virginity a few days later. Her name was Allison. He didn’t feel anything. Nothing. No pleasure and no joy just hatred. If he was going to be alive then he didn’t want to live like that. He took a razor to his skin and the scars can still be seen. Ian saw them; the faint white lines stretched across his arm. He kissed each of them and just stared at Mickey. Mickey smiled and hasn’t cut since. 

He remembers seeing Ian for the first time. He walked into the Kash and Grab and saw him stacking some cans on a shelf. He raked his eyes of Ian’s body and they made eye contact. He didn’t smile but Ian eventually looked away. Mickey couldn’t stop thinking about him after that. The years passed and the red headed boy he saw in the small shop was sent to the back of his mind. He ignored the fact that he was gay for as long as he could. He played out like he loved girls but didn’t want a relationship and his family believed him. Mickey decided to concentrate on his family no matter how messed up they where. 

So, when Mandy told him what that Gallagher kid did to her he got his cousins and was ready to kill him. When seeing the Gallagher kid he could feel his eyes slightly widen. The kids brother stepped in the way and he ended up getting hit instead of the red head. 

The first time he kissed Gallagher he felt sparks ignite. He’s never admitted that before. That’s how it was for however long they had been fucking. He never admitted his feelings even if Ian did. He was afraid that if he admitted his real feelings for the red head then he’d have to admit to himself that he’s gay and he wasn’t ready for that. 

“Mickey?” He heard a familiar voice say. He saw Ian leaning over his eye brows crinkled in concern. “you okay?” 

Now four years later. Mickey and Ian are happy. Living in a quite suburban town. Fiona eventually made enough money to get a decent house in a decent town and the rest of the Gallagher’s live a few minutes away from Ian and Mickey. Mickey is happy. He’s got a new family and he feels safe. 

“I’m great” Mickey replied. They where in bed having a lazy day, Mickey was lying on his back and Ian hovering over him. He placed his hand on the back of Ian’s neck. “I love you firecrotch” Ian smiled at the nickname and Mickey pulled him closer. Their lips centre meters away from each other. “I love you too Mick” Ian said softly his eyes wandering over Mickey’s face. Mickey pushed Ian’s lips against his own and his eyes closed. He felt the familiar sparks ignite within him, just as he did the first time he kissed Ian. 

“How did I get so lucky?” Mickey asked once they parted. 

“You mean how did I get so lucky?” Ian replied. “You know Mick I remember the first time we got together. I thought it was just fun to you that you where going to get over me in a week. You’ve changed so much Mick and I love you more then anything in this world” 

“You helped me change Ian, you’ve turned me into a decent person. Hell you even got me to cry a few times” Ian chuckled. “And you’ve helped me through everything. You helped me get a job, you helped me save my money so we can get this place and you’ve helped me learn to accept myself” Mickey sighed. “You helped me to learn not to be afraid” 

“Afraid of what?” Ian asked. 

“I’m not afraid to kiss you anymore” Mickey replied. Ian smiled and pressed his lips against Mickey’s. 

“I love you” 

“I love you too Firecrotch”


End file.
